


You Know IT!

by JugbandArnold



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:39:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5262725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JugbandArnold/pseuds/JugbandArnold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Rom-com or something of sorts. <br/>I like it. Maybe you might too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Animals

**Prompt: Is that supposed to scare me?**

_The doctor gets more interesting by the minute._

You're sitting in a dark corner of the bar - toying absentmindedly with the drink in your hand. You haven't left the doctor out of your sights, in spite the frenzy of girls dancing all around, music blaring and the whole joint pumping with energy from all the people in here. You're eyeing her carefully - smirking slightly in your booth, itching to get up and drag the brunette to some corner of the bar and have your way with her - but that wasn't as easy as you could think it to be.

The doctor eventually does notice you staring her down and disappears into the crowd - hoping to lose you.

_What a tease._

She didn't know you weren't the type to lose people you had set your sights on.

* * *

_Jesus, how do people actually enjoy this._

You're fiddling with the book you managed to grab a hold of, all the time carefully making sure Holly doesn't notice you behind her. She seems engrossed in the hugest book she could find in the library, barely looking up.

_Wow, and you can take care of yourself. Ha!_

This does seem like the isolated part of the library - not a soul in sight - making the task of tailing this woman all the more difficult.

You're sitting as obnoxiously as you can, legs right up on the table, holding up the book and pretending that this isolated section of the library was the perfect spot to read. You're actually staring Holly down, lusting after the contours of her face and that stray lock of hair. You're licking your lips thinking of the pathologist in all sorts of situations you really shouldn't be thinking of.

_Well, I've got to play the part_. you tell yourself to justify your rather perverted thoughts.

After what feels like hours, Holly finally closes the book and is about to leave, not noticing you at first, till she walks back to make sure.

"It is you. What are you doing here?"

You haven't moved at all, except for setting the book on your lap, your legs still up on the table.

"What's wrong in reading a book?"

"Nothing - I just didn't peg cops dishonored for drug dealing as Kafka fans." Holly replies, sass lining her words but that's the last thing you notice.

_Imagine that voice moaning in your ear. Oh._

"If you must know, my boss was a huge fan. He recommended it." you smirk back, your tongue licking the back of your teeth as you do.

Holly's clearly lost that round of trying to insult you, so she shrugs and turns back to leave.

"Hey Doc!" you call out, beckoning her back to you.

"You should be careful, you know." you warn her, a sly smile stuck on your face.

"Is that supposed to scare me." she replies with a little snort, running her tongue along her lower lip.

"Maybe."

"Goodbye Peck." she laughs, leaving you in the library.

_Stubborn, and stupid. What a catch._

A minute later, you get up and follow her right to the busiest bar in town.

* * *

Wading through the drunk girls dancing the night out, you see Holly leaning at the bar, ordering another drink from the bartender. You notice him slip something into and you shake your head at that.

_And this is the smartest doctor in Toronto._

The minute he serves up the drink, you're right on to Holly, almost knocking over someone else as you do.

"Hey there Doc."

"Are you following me Peck?" she asks, thankfully not too drunk but in aextremely playful mood.

"The boss always recommended a scotch after Kafka." you reply, carefully moving the drink away from her as you do.

"I must warn you." Holly states, running her fingers along your forearm, leaning into your side.

"I don't do bad girls." she whispers in your ear, and that's enough to make you weak in the knees.

_Oh that changes tonight._

The next thing you do remember is slamming Holly hard against the wall at the back of one of the dark and lonely walkways of the bar, running your hands under her tight shirt, she's pulling your shirt off and you're already pulling those jeans down her legs.

_Oh well, this does count as keeping her safe._

* * *

"Why must I be undercover! I can be keep an eye on her without pretending to be a drug peddler!" you reason with Oliver, and he shakes his head at that.

"The good Doctor is just as stubborn as you are Peck. If she catches you keeping an eye on her - she'll fly right off the handle. She's already warned us that if she's ever followed by the department she'll hand in her resignation. And we need her."

"Is the whole public humiliation for drug dealing necessary though? Can't I just be pretend-discharged on quieter terms?"

"Two things. She can't know you're a cop. She can't know you're keeping an eye on her."

"Why is she such a hot target anyway?"

"She's got evidence that charges the head of the mafia with murder. It's not surprising everyone wants her head on a plate." Oliver explains to you.

"And she isn't scared at all?"

"According to her, she can take care of herself just fine."

You frown at operation was going to suck so much.

Seeing a picture of her on the table, a snap from a camera far off, you remember just how hot Dr. Stewart was.

"Atleast she's hot."

"The third thing Peck, is to not sleep with her."

 


	2. Best Friend

_Hi Deb!_

_And if this lacks logic- it's probably coz it does._

* * *

_You know what's funnier than tailing someone? Tailing someone who absolutely wants to get away from you._

It's been 2 days since your little tryst with the doctor, and it's been amusing so far to see the doctor outright ignore you every time she catches a glimpse of you - so far that you've actually made your presence very obvious a few times just to see her squirm. You aren't evil - but following Holly around has been rather boring - a little fun won't harm anyone.

Right now you're parked right across from the morgue - legs right up on the dash and carefully keeping an eye on Holly. You know as soon she is in the morgue there wasn't any threat to her at all, so you're making sure she gets there in one piece.

Eyeing her through the camera lens - you can't help but zoom into those tight jeans through her huge coat and grin at yourself, that is till you realize that she's coming right over to the car.

_Oh crap._

Stuffing the camera under a few newspapers nearby, you kick the stereo on to pretend that you're just chilling in the car to some music. The loud trumpets that blare from the speakers weren't exactly what you were expecting but it would have to do because Holly was right outside the car, knocking on the glass.

"Good afternoon Doctor." you smile with your cheekiest grin, rolling down the glass.

"What are you doing here?" she asks, clearly annoyed at seeing you everywhere.

"Oh - you know - Chilling." you reply, nodding along to the music.

"Yeah - listen, that night at the bar - that was just a onetime thing." she begins, gesturing wildly and swallowing her words.

"Of course, of course." you nod, still smiling widely.

"I hope you understand that."

"I do." you shake your head, quite unable to wipe the wise-ass grin on your face.

"It's rather creepy seeing you everywhere I go."

"Maybe that's 'coz I'm so memorable." you suggest smugly.

"Yeah - just can you - stop - this?" she urges.

"OH YEAH! Sure thing Doc." you reassure her, nodding way too much than necessary - till Holly's assured that you got the message.

Still a little unsure, Holly walks back to the precinct, while you can't help but huff at what just happened.

_Well Doc, looks like I've got to keep my head low a bit._

No sooner than Holly strolls into the precinct, 2 huge SUV's pull out in front of it - and you groan immediately.  _And I wanted to take the afternoon off._

* * *

 ** _You:_**  WHO'S AT THE MORGUE!

 ** _Traci:_**  PRICE.

You roll your eyes at that.  _Terrific._

* * *

 ** _You:_**  PRICE. STEAL HOLLY'S COAT AND KEEP HER OCCUPIED. NOW.

 ** _Princess Barf_** _:_  Why?

 ** _You_** **:**  JUST DO IT. MEET YOU IN AN HOUR.

 ** _Princess Barf:_**  But Why?

 ** _You_** : FOR THE LOVE OF CHEESE PUFFS JUST DO IT.

 ** _Princess Barf:_**  Wait how long can I keep her occupied - her shift ends at 6.

 ** _You:_**  Half hour past six. And don't you dare let her out of the morgue till then.

 ** _Princess Barf:_**  Why do you need her coat?

 ** _You:_**  Don't question my methods.

This - was a stupid idea. But you aren't sure of the jurisdiction of your power so perhaps this was a good idea after all. The goons loitering near the SUV seemed all brawn and not much brain. And you and Holly were pretty much the same height. So, to pull this off you needed a few props, which you drive around for a while for.

* * *

"Gail - what's all this?"

"Shut up and just hand me her coat already?"

It's about to be six, meaning the thugs outside must be lying in wait for Holly.

"Where did you even get a brunette wig?" Chloe bugs you on, and you don't have time for this.

"I'll tell you about it later."

"What exactly are you planning Gail?"

_Something really stupid._

You don't say that out loud, and in silence just trying to hide up as much as your face behind Holly's glasses.

_GEEZ I'M BLIND. Ok I'll wear that last._

"Here. Alert someone if you can't find me in 24 hours. And if you see anything suspicious on that - Go to Oliver immediately." you instruct her, stuffing the tracker in her palm and really not in the mood for anymore instructions and questions.

"Who is this tracking?"

"Holly."

"Gail don't you think you should get some back up on this?"

"I'll leave you to be the judge of that. Don't do anything stupid.""

"THIS IS STUPID."

"Goodbye Price."

Plan was pretty simple. Step out like Holly would have, and hopefully the not-to-bright thugs would assume you were Holly and take you instead, and that should take the heat off Holly - till they found out you weren't the pathologist of-course. What happens after that? Well you'll think off that later.

Right now, you're rushing out the Morgue, stuffing the glasses on to your face.

Soon enough, someone bashes you in the head, and it's all black.

* * *

Gagging on air, you wake up only to find yourself zip-tied to a chair, bright light shining in your face. Getting used to the light, you squint and try to find out what woke you up. You see Holly right across from you - zip tied to the chair herself - slowly stirring. You're too shocked to even comprehend what's going on - till Holly manages to wake up enough.

"You? What are you doing here?" she yells, and that snaps you out your daze.

"UH - you know - Chilling." you reply and she's just looking back at you - utterly confused and annoyed enough to bite your head off.

_Not your finest moment._

"WHY is your hair like a stripper's - and WHY are you wearing MY coat - and - "

Holly suddenly seemed to grasp what was going on mid-sentence - and she's staring back at you - horrified. You, on the other hand are trying to figure some way out of this place- but it looks like a sealed room, with no one else inside. At least whoever kidnapped you took Holly's powerful glasses off you.

_All up to you now Chloe._

"You were never thrown off the force were you." she explains, putting it all together.

"You were tailing me to keep me safe."

"Well done, Sherlock. Now explain how did you manage to get yourself caught AFTER I threw myself in their grasp?"

"I don't know - they must have been lying in wait or something? All I remember was rushing back to my car to see if I left my coat there and someone whacked me on the head." Holly reasons out.

You just shake your head at that, hoping and praying that Chloe would do the right thing soon.

"What do we do. WHAT do we do?" Holly begins panicking and seeing her breath hard and her chest heaving - of all the things you should be feeling - being turned on was NOT on one of them. But it's hot.  _Damn._

"Relax. The force is tracking you." you reassure her, hoping Holly doesn't panic too much.

"How? I don't have my glasses - they broke my watch."

"Let's just say there's a tracking device on your person Doc."

Holly can't seem to figure out what that means, so she's looking back at you confused again.

"You know, Doc - the Belly Button Ring was definitely a nice surprise. So kinky. " you begin, that smug smile sneaking on to your face again. Holly - however is turning red in anger.

"YOU PUT A TRACKING DEVICE ON MY BELLY RING?! THAT'S WHY YOU SLEPT WITH ME?"

Seeing that you're turned on even in these rather harsh conditions - you contemplate that accusation a little.

_Maybe - Maybe Not._


	3. Take Me OUT!

_Talk about awkward._

This is extremely awkward, with Holly trying to set you on fire with her glare, and you doing everything you can to hide the fact that you're extremely turned on right now.

_Stop looking at her breasts. Stop looking at her breasts._

That would easy if anything else but her was in your field of vision, but except for the bright light and the void of this silent room – there wasn't anything. Plus you aren't that worried - knowing that Chloe would be on her way to get you out of here anytime soon.

_Me getting rescued by Chloe. Oh how the mighty have fallen._

"Do you have ANYTHING to say for yourself." Holly asks, clearly still enraged by your little addition to her belly button ring.

Considering the question - and feeling extremely cheeky, you decide to be honest.

"No." you shrug and reply - and you're sure if Holly wasn't tied to the chair she would probably slap you hard across the face for that.

Things relapse back to awkward silence again, but thankfully not for long - you can hear faint voices from the other side.

_About time._

A few muffled sounds and a bang later, a torch shines onto your face from somewhere to your left and you can make out its Chloe and Duncan.

_Thank God._

"Over here!" you yell out and the two quickly jog over to you.

The minute Chloe does see you, the first thing she does is smack you hard on the head.

"OWW!"

"I TOLD YOU THIS WAS STUPID." she admonishes, in that weird Chloe way of hers.

"Thank you!" Holly exclaims, in supposed relief, as Duncan cuts her zip-ties and then goes back to meddling with the tracker. You scowl in reply and Holly, though free from her restraints - doesn't move from the chair except to rub her wrists.

"Told anyone else we're here?" you ask Chloe, who's busy with your zip-ties.

"Oliver. You have to meet him with Holly after this." she informs you, and that doesn't sound good.

_It has to be done._ You mentally prepare yourself - when you notice Duncan hovering the tracking device about Holly's chest.

_Uh oh._

"WHAT are you doing?" Holly snaps, but Duncan can't seem to sense the anger in her voice.

"Oh this tracker is accurate to an inch. So I'm just - "

"DUNCAN!" you yell out his right name for once, knowing very well that Holly was also an inch close to taking the idiot rookie's gun and killing him with it.

"Yeah?"

"I'll take that - thanks." you mumble grabbing the tracker and stuffing it in your - or rather Holly's coat pocket before getting up and getting ready to rush right out of here.

"You make a really good brunette Officer." Duncan starts again and it's your turn to want to kill him.

"Shut up Gerald."

* * *

To say Oliver was pissed, seemed an understatement - just a tad though.

"I did my best Oliver!" you try and reason with him.

"By borrowing a wig from one of the strippers we rounded up the other day! And did you manage to keep her safe? I wouldn't call being abducted along with you - safe." he huffs, pacing around the room - making arrangements for the next person to take care of Holly - probably somewhere far from here.

"What are we going to do with her?" you ask, thankfully assuming that Holly wasn't your responsibility anymore.

"We're going to have to send you both far away - Dawson seems good, but you'll have to take a train from here to Winnipeg and figure a way from there." Oliver mutters, shifting papers and obviously flustered.

"Wha- what do you mean you both?" you question, as if you didn't figure the answer to that already.

"You and Doctor Stewart. Obviously." he replies in surprise.

"Don't you think someone else should go with her? Haven't I done enough?"

"Look - Peck, I'm pretty sure the mafia have their beef with you now as well - and I don't think I can spare any other officers on this."

"So I'm supposed to have my life just put on hold and go with her?" you fight back in annoyance. Travelling across the country with the doctor who wanted to skin you alive didn't seem the better alternative to everyday life.

"Well - Peck, it's not like you have anything going on in your life." Oliver replies, gathering up a few files, before heading out - presumably to brief Holly about everything. Your jaw drops hearing that _. I'm expendable?_

"What if she refuses to come with me?" you try, desperate for any reason to not go on this wild trip.

"Why - why would she refuse to go with you?" Oliver asks, and you know you're screwed. If you weren't already.

"THE ONE THING I ASK YOU NOT TO DO." he groans out loud before slamming the door behind him, leaving you very alone and very annoyed.

Half hour later, Oliver returns and thrusts Chloe's credit card in your hand and gives you a long list of instructions - including to not try and contact anyone except himself and to not try anything else stupid. Apparently Oliver somehow convinced Holly to let you tag along on this trip.

"When do we leave?"

"Tonight. And this will be for a few weeks Gail." he replies decidedly and you can see things are getting very real quickly now.

"Wait don't I have to pack something?" you ask in surprise, not liking any of this one bit. Oliver just nods his head at the card before rushing out again.

"Oh and Peck?"

"Yeah?"

"Because you so-deliberately disobeyed me - there's been a slight addition to your cover story."

* * *

_When all this is done with, I'm going to kill Oliver._

You and Holly are sitting on a train to Winnipeg, with absolutely nothing on the two of you - save Chloe's card and a burner phone. You're scowling out the window, trying to wrap your head around the past 5 hours.

_So I'm on a train to Winnipeg, to serve and protect the woman I had a one night stand with and then got abducted with._  That's too much to bear right now. Especially the last bit of the 'cover story' Oliver had added. How did he convince Holly to play along - you'll never know.

"So, listen - " Holly begins, but you can't take anymore. Not tonight.

"Yeah, Doc, it's been a long day - I've been hit on the head by Chloe, called a brunette by Gerald, and sent across the country with you. That's about how much I can take - so let's just have a conversation when I don't want to strangle someone." you rant out, quite out of breath by the end of that, and you return to scowl at the window once again.

Holly just mouths 'Okay' and falls back into her seat and watches the scenery rushing past.

A few minutes later, a random woman gets into the same compartment as the two of you and settles on the seat next to Holly.

"Man, your wife looks pissed." this woman remarks to Holly, and you immediately turn your head that.

_What!_

Holly, instead of being stunned at that, simply slides her hand over yours and holds it tight. Damn Oliver and his way with words and making Holly ready for this.

"Yeah." Holly begins, and turns to wink at you before continuing.

"She's had a rough day."

_Are you freaking kidding me._


	4. Fossils

_I didn't know so many of you liked rom-coms. Leave logic here._

"You do realize you don't HAVE to come with me." Holly explains for the fifth time, and for the fifth time you cut her mid-sentence. You really couldn't bear the whole self-sacrificing speech you were sure Holly had ready. Besides you couldn't leave her like that. You were evil, not inhuman.

"So, what's the stuff we need?" you go over again with Holly, for the millionth time, and you know she would probably pull your hair out if you weren't on a rather crowded train.

"Flight Tickets. A laptop. Clothes. Phones. Those seem to be the bare necessities we'll need in Dawson." she lists out, and you're busy thinking about one more very crucial addition to that list as the train pulls into the station.

"We don't have much time to get out of here." you explain, remembering Oliver's instruction to get out of Winnipeg in a day.

_This is going to be a long day._

Remembering that you've got Chloe's credit card, you grin to yourself.  _Well let's make it worthwhile._

* * *

After managing to buy a laptop and a portable hard-disk, (along with a few computer games you sneaked to the counter.), the two of you somehow agreed that you needed to get to a hotel at least for a while.

"Let's go to the Inn at the Forks." you decide, directing the cab driver to one of the most luxurious hotels in the city.

"Are you sure we have enough money for that honey?" Holly asks, rather surprised at your extravagance. You on the other hand really wish Holly would cut it with the wife act.

"I'm sure Oliver has arranged something with the bank. And till then we're staying in style. Dear."  _Gosh who knew it was so hard to be married._

Literally running to the room, Holly immediately sets up the laptop. Apparently she had a lot of data she needed to retrieve and she had promised to do so via a proxy server and to not contact anyone in the process. You, on the other hand, needed to get on to purchase your urgent need.

"Okay, I'll book the tickets out of here." Holly mutters, madly typing away at the laptop.

"You stay here at the hotel and do not go anywhere. I'll go out and get us some phones and let Oliver know where we're at. And some shoes. Meanwhile once your data whatever is synced - do something about your hair."

"What? Why?" she asks indignantly.

"Just do something that it isn't so obvious it is you." you hurriedly explain - trying to rush out as quickly as you can.

"So cut it like yours?" she jibes, still not looking up from the laptop.

"No, I like it long." you blurt out, before you can stop yourself.

"What?" At that, Holly turned her head to look at you as if you were insane.

"Well - it is nice and -"you drawl out, racking your brain for any acceptable words to use.

"You sure you haven't got a hair fetish or something?" Holly asks, rather concerned.

"What? NO!"

"You did manage a wig of hair that looked a lot like mine with relative ease..."Holly rambles on.

"NO - just." you groan, dragging your palm down your face in exasperation. "Just look - get some bangs or color it or get some highlights. I've gotta go." you state before running out the door and absolutely stumped about where to get the next item of your checklist.

* * *

You managed a phone and after establishing a secure connection with Oliver, and he had given you a very obvious place to get what you're looking for. But the prospect of actually heading there and doing that seemed harsh.  _Desperate times call for desperate measures._

Walking into the old antique store, which you were told was actually a front for black-market goods, you were supposed to make a very twisted deal and hope to get away with it too. So, you're fidgeting and trying to be on guard so that the Don's men didn't smell a rat.

And when the head of the Mafia herself does walk out, you're gulping quite loud.

"What can I do for you?" she asks in her husky voice and you don't waste time in snapping back into character. But you're too curious at same time.

"What are you doing here Godmother? I thought you were in Toronto." you manage, hoping your nervousness wasn't that obvious.

"Well I was in Toronto. Till this hippie forensic pathologist found some critical evidence against me - so I've had to retire back to home territory for a while, while my boys take care of her." The Godmother had her way of enunciating potentially spine-chilling words just enough to get her point across. On the whole - very intimidating. You aren't exactly sure why - but your reaction to that is to laugh, and you're trying your best to choke down your laughter - except that's even harder and you end up laughing this nervous laughter. The Don however, begins her laugh seeing you laugh, and this awkward laughter continues for a whole minute.

"So, you're just managing the ol' antique shop till then?" you joke through your laughter, all the while painfully nervous inside.

"Ah it's something to pass the time. Plus keeps my hands clean. " The Don smiles back at you. Well if she didn't have her men abduct you - you're sure you would have been quite good friends.

"So what is it you're looking for?"

"A Glock 17."

The Don does prick her ears at that. Normally cute blondes didn't go about asking for black-market firearms.

"If you need any protection you know where to come to." The Don suggests, and you can see the irony in that. The Don offering you safety from the Don. Very ironic indeed.

"It's no problem Godmother - it's not for me - it's for my sister. She's needs a bit of help getting away from a stalker boyfriend." you spit out as if rehearsed. Wait why did I do that?

The Don nods, understanding, and is about to disappear behind closed doors to get you the gun, except you've got another request to ask of her.

"I will be travelling with her tonight Godmother. We're flying out of here." you explain, and she seems to get what it is you are asking of her at once.

"So you need it delivered beyond the security checkpoint." she states and you nod in reply. You've sweat through your shirt, with all the nerves from this conversation.

"That is going to cost you a lot."

"I'll pay whatever it takes Godmother." hoping this was buttering up the Don to actually come through. You would have kissed her ring if you could, you're that desperate.

By some stroke of luck, she agrees - and goes on to tell you where exactly to meet one of her men to get the gun. Settling everything with her and as you're about to leave the little store, you can't help but ask another question.

"The hippie pathologist - now that you're here - you don't have to kill her anymore - right?" you ask, hopeful that the answer would give you some hope as to getting back home soon.

"I don't have to. But I would like to." she replies with this little twinkle in her eye and that's was the single most spine chilling thing you've ever heard.

"She drove me out of my own city and has made me hole up here. No one drives me out of my city." the Don finishes, her tone swiftly changing from jovial to menacing. Your palm is wet enough that the door almost slides out of your grip.

"Well - Good Luck to her." you smile back with all you've got before stumbling out of the store.

_Good luck to her indeed._

* * *

You rush back to the hotel having no intention of breathing a word of what happened to Holly. Holly by now had gotten herself a very neat haircut - with front fringes trimmed to right above her brows and dense golden highlights - on the whole looking remarkably different from how you left her. Running around through the nearby mall for a couple of clothes, a huge pair of sunglasses, baseball caps, a handbag and a suitcase - finally after packing everything up - the two of you shared a sumptuous and rather silent meal at the extravagant hotel. You can almost picture Oliver trying to mentally strangle you for spending so much money - but if you're going to spend the next few weeks in Dawson, you weren't going softly.

At the end of it all - the two of you ended up here, waiting for your flight at the airport. Well technically you waiting for something far more important.

After getting a message to meet the guy who was supposed to handover the goods, you urge Holly to play along with whatever you were doing. But why was your 'wife' going to do that ever.

"What is going on Gail?" Holly bites out, clearly annoyed at all this. She had been hoping for a quiet evening of soaking up the fact that all this was actually happening.

"Just follow my lead, and wear your sunglasses." you plead, dragging her out to this rather deserted wing of the airport.

"It's night Gail."

"It's to hide your face, genius." you snap back, hoping there were no officers thinking any of this suspicious. Holly rolls her eyes and pulls on the sunglasses anyway.

As you're trying to get to the arranged meeting spot however, you spot a security officer right walking right towards the place and you immediately pull Holly to a nearby wall.

"What are you doing!" Holly exclaims, and for once you wish this woman would just listen to what you were saying.

"Be quiet!" you whisper as fiercely as you can, hoping the officer would go away soon, except he seems to be approaching you instead.

_Oh damn._

"Could you just - "

The rest of Holly's words are lost, as you've pulled her into a deep kiss, hoping and praying that would get the officer out of here and effectively keep Holly quiet. And as long you're kissing Holly, you were going to enjoy it.

The officer just takes a peak at the two of you and walks back to the spot you were supposed to meet the guy at and you groan as Holly pushes you away from her. You're too busy trying to pick up your phone that appears to have received another message.

"Wait, this says the guy's here."

"WHAT GUY GAIL!" Holly asks, clearly annoyed at everything going on, till you realize that the officer himself must be one of the Don's men.

_OOOOOH._

"Just come along." you urge Holly, pulling her and rushing to meet the guy. Holly does decide to keep quiet after seeing the officer.

"You Chloe? The officer asks you and you nod. As stupid as you had been, you weren't dumb enough to give the Don your real name.

The officer pulls out the Glock from his holster and hands it to you - and you grab it and shove it in your coat before nodding again to him. Holly on the other hand, was quite visibly stunned on seeing the gun.

"Were you making out with your sister?" The officer asks, rather surprised. And you've mentally slapped yourself for coming up with that story for the Godmother. Holly was still too flabbergasted to say anything.

"No! This is my girlfriend - who I'm saying goodbye to. My sister's waiting over at the terminal." you manage with a little smile and the officer seems to accept that answer somehow and leaves the two of you alone. You manage to stuff the gun into Holly's bag, while dragging Holly back to the terminal. Somewhere along the way, Holly did manage to get her voice back.

"Why did you buy a gun Gail!"

"Can you keep your voice down dear? This is an airport." That gets Holly to switch to a fierce whisper.

"What are you doing with a freaking gun Gail!"

"Well if I'm going to have to protect you - I'm not doing it without a weapon."

"You are insane. And we're going to get on a plane with this!" she rambles on, her voice slowly becoming louder.

"Shhh."

"Don't shush me!" she yells, making quite a lot of heads turn at the airport.

"Yes dear. Now please calm down. "you beg, exhausted with all the rushing through the day. Holly on the other hand just turns the other way with a huff. She's clutching her bag way too tight, wrapping her head around what was going on - and apparently not knowing that the gun was inside.

"Don't clutch your bag so tight dear, Glocks don't have a safety." you softly whisper, before she swallows a shriek and stuffs the bag in your hands.

_Well this was going to be a fun flight._


	5. Carried Away

_What's a rom-com without some slapstick - Of sorts. Or something. Leave logic here._

* * *

Days in Dawson could be taken in anyway - a painfully dull bore that were excruciatingly slow, or on looking back, absolutely nothing. The days had their routine which were drab in their own way. You had gotten in touch with Oliver's contact here and reported that the two of you were safe and sound here in dead Dawson. The rather dreary town had a few hotels where you had managed a dingy room (as wife and wife, of course Holly insisted on THAT) with two beds and a rather useless T.V. You tried to pass time playing on the laptop those games you had gotten hold of - except gaming at 16 hours at a stretch implied the game had to get over sometime soon. All of them. Besides there were times Holly would monopolize the laptop reading pages and pages of stuff which looked boring as hell (she had bought a pair of rather thick glasses at Winnipeg before leaving), leaving you to either stare at the ceiling or walk around the cold town. Both alternatives were boring, again.

The place itself felt like a step back in time, the whole town looked like something out of place with the beauty of this place. After the first four days of 'exploring' the perimeter of the town - walking around had become rather boring and plain. This was the kind of place you ought to leave quickly so that its beauty stuck in your head or else it just became as dull as life anywhere. But it's been 2 weeks of boredom and it was getting to you.

An average day would go along these lines - Holly waking up first and using up all of the available hot water (She claimed that the ice cold water did your ice cold personality well, much to your annoyance.) and then would endure in the task of waking you up which wasn't simple. First she would try to push and shove you out of your bed, all of which you solidly took without budging at all and with grunts and groans told her that people could eat breakfast separately but she refused to listen to that. Eventually she would pull the covers off you and that was enough to wake you up. After an extremely cold shower which made you even grumpier than you normally would have been in the mornings - the two of you would head to a local diner to get some breakfast. Holly always ordered the same thing every day and you didn't care what you had as long as you got your cup of coffee first. The cute waitress who was absolutely smitten with you diligently topped up your coffee every day with a cheery grin which you couldn't help but return - especially when she turned around and walked away swaying her hips as she did.

Holly of course would clear her throat at that.

"We're supposed to be married."

"Yeah. Sadly." you would sigh in reply, immediately scowling once again.

"Oh come on - she isn't that cute." Holly would mutter, taking a sip of her coffee. Seeing your fake wife's feigned jealousy was always something you found rather amusing. Especially now that the fringes gave her this rather school-girlish look.

One time - she had asked you if she could make a phone call back home - and that conversation had gone something like this.

"Can I contact someone back at Toronto?"

"I think the line of women you are supposed to be having one night stands with at Toronto can wait a while." you replied , wondering who on Earth would Holly want to talk to. Besides you had barely gotten hold of Oliver only once - and he had yelled at you for phoning him for no good reason. Holly of course gave you her stern look of annoyance.

"I would like to call my mother." she dryly replied, not amused one bit.

"Aww, does someone miss their Mommy." you sang, teasing her and snorting a bit yourself. That resulted in Holly chucking her napkin at you.

"A napkin? Really Hol?"

"Oh you're going to need that."

"Why would I - "

Before you could finish that sentence, Holly had thrown all the water in her glass right at you, and you hadn't had much choice but to just sit there. Holly of course resumed eating her breakfast with her usual demeanor as if nothing had happened.

"I think I deserved that." you conceded, wiping the water off your face.

"For everything you've done - you deserve worse." Holly finished, taking another bite of her food.

After breakfast, which everyday ended with the two of you arguing about something or the other, the two of you would split ways - one of you would do some pointless grocery shopping and the other would get the laptop back at the room. Lunches were a similar ordeal - but afternoons were a blissful time. They were quite warm and the town seemed to be asleep right then. Holly would usually either go out for a walk or sit in the room and read stuff off the laptop, whilst you aimlessly flipped through random T.V shows or simply lazed in the rather uncomfortable bed.

You had once suggested something else that the two of you could do to pass time but that conversation had gone - rather wrong. Holly had been busy reading through old journals on the laptop when you had brought up the idea.

"Hol."

"Hmm?"

"You know there's two of us here."

"I am aware, Yes." Holly replied, not taking her eyes off the laptop.

"I can think of something fun the two of us can do here - in this room."

"Really?" Holly asked, clearly not listening to you.

"Yes..." you tried with your best seductive voice, trying to get this woman's attention without leaving cold comfort of your own bed.

"Oh. OHHH. " Holly answered in surprise - finally getting where you were going with this.

"So...?"

"Yeah - No thanks." Holly curtly replied, diving her nose back into the laptop screen.

_What!_

"Are you seriously turning  _ME_  down." you questioned, not at all expecting that to happen.

"Well if you'd like I could take a walk around town while you take care of yourself - "

"NO! No - that's not necessary. " you mumbled, turning back in your bed and resigning yourself to the fact that the most fun you were going to have in this sleepy town was with going to be with yourself.

* * *

That conversation had been 4 days ago, and after a rather chilly walk in the night around this town, you were now fast asleep in your bed. Something about the cold and the dark made you sleep rather a lot. That was till you felt someone straddle your waist.

"Holly?"

Before you could say another word, her lips were on yours, kissing you hard.  _Woah was this really happening?_

"What's going on?" you mumbled, taken a little by surprise at what was going on.

"Shhh. Relax." Holly whispered back, kissing your neck and sliding her hands under your shirt.

"Wait - is this really happening?" You were rather still confused if this was a dream or actually happening.

Holly, clearly impatient and wasn't going to wait long for you to wake up enough, so she decided to go with the quickest way of jolting you up, which was slapping you hard across your face.

_SMACK!_

"OWW!" you exclaimed in pain, wide awake now, and immediately turned on at the sight of Holly straddling you _. Well this is a rather odd way to be turned on._  Holly immediately grabbed your shirt and pulled you up and damn was she strong.

"Come on Peck. Can't handle things if they're a little rough?" she smirked cheekily before kissing you again. Doesn't take long till you take over and pin her to the bed as you straddled her.

_If you want rough, I'm giving you rough._

* * *

It's been 5 days of blissful sex and empty days, you had momentarily forgotten how sexy Holly was, and you painfully tempting she could be. And those 5 days were an amazing blur of moans and passion indeed.

Waking up rather by yourself after a long time, you're a little taken aback that Holly hadn't woken you up as she usually did.

You squint and make out Holly sitting back on her bed, as if she was waiting for you to wake up.

"Helloooooo." you drawled out lazily, still happy from last night's 'fun'.

"Oh good, you're awake." Holly replies, snapping back to reality.

"Yeaahhhh. " you smiled back at her. Till Holly pulled out your Glock from her side and held it straight at your face.

"WOAH! WHAT are you DOING!" you yelled, wide awake now and scrambling up from your bed and away from the line of fire. Holly however just moved the gun till it was aimed back at your face.

"I want to call my mom. Today." she replied, completely cool. You, however are scared out of your wits.

"You would kill me to get to phone your mother?!" you exclaimed, rather nervous about what was happening.

"I am considering it." Holly replied, pressing the trigger slightly, getting you to panic.

"Okay - I'll do my best to - " but that wasn't helping at all as Holly just pressed the trigger harder at that.

"OKAY! OKAY! I'll get you your phone call! " you surrender, not at all liking the idea of being on the other side of the weapon. Hearing that, Holly finally puts the gun back down.

"How did you find it!" you yell, clutching your chest and panting after that scene.

"In the drawer next to the Bible isn't a genius hiding place Gail." Holly chuckled, still toying with the gun at her side. Finally catching your breath and regaining some composure, you sit back on the bed, still a little shaken.

"Remind me to teach you to hold a gun. You would have missed me at point blank and probably hurt yourself." you ramble to her.

"Is that a chance you really want to take? " Holly questions, picking up the gun again and you immediately get back off the bed, ready to duck in case your 'wife' did carry out her threat.

"NO! NO! JUST PUT THE GUN DOWN HOL!" you yell, and Holly just laughed at that.

"You were right. Guns are fun." Holly chuckled, putting the gun back in the drawer and getting up to leave, whilst you were still trying to go over how you were going to pull off phoning your 'mother-in-law.'

 


	6. I Can Talk

_Ah well it had to come up some time - the mushy mush part. Leave Logic here._

* * *

You're still considerably shaken up from this morning's scenario. You're here at the tiny building this town called a Police Station, trying to ring up Oliver, replaying the morning's events in your mind over and over. In retrospect you needn't have been so scared - there was no way Holly would have managed to pull that trigger. Fiddling with the long cord of the phone while the call connects, you're kicking yourself for giving in so easily.  _I would probably fail miserably under torture._  Finally - the call goes through.

"Oliver!"

"Peck - this better be good."

"It is. My WIFE put a GUN to my head asking that she talk to her mother TODAY."

"Is that so?" was Oliver's droll reply, ruffling some papers on his desk.

"Is this what marriage is like?" you mumble, feeling a little wounded.

"For you Peck - this is precisely what marriage would be like. AH! Here it is - OH this makes sense." Oliver utters, seemingly distracted.

"What makes sense?"

"Tell your wife she can call her mother sometime in the afternoon there - Around 3-ish." Oliver informs you, ready to cut the call.

"WAIT! She can do that - but I can't call you without getting an earful? Does that mean I can call my mother?" you retort, clearly surprised that Oliver was allowing this. You had expected him to turn you down at once.

"Do you want to call your mother Peck?"

"No - that isn't the point here - how does she get to do that!?"

"And this is precisely why marriage will feel like a gun to your head Peck. You'll learn soon enough. I've gotta go here - and one more thing. We're close to cornering the Don so it shouldn't be long till you can come back home, okay?"

"Fine."

Banging the receiver back on the phone, you slouch out of the building to meet Holly, who seemed unusually chipper. You've decided to frown and sulk through the day - but Holly doesn't seem to mind that.

"What did he say?" Holly jumps at you the minute you step out.

"He actually agreed, did you two plan this behind my back?" you growl, slumping back to the hotel- Holly on the other hand skipping a little, making you roll your eyes. This was going to be another long day in this place.

* * *

Half past three at the station again - it took the two of you half an hour to figure how to relay the phones and get it done but finally everything's set up and now you're leaning against the wall - dying to figure out what exactly was going on. The phone was rather loud so you could hear both sides of the conversation quite clearly. The duration of this wasn't supposed to exceed a minute- you had warned Holly about that repeatedly and she kept nodding along, waiting for her mother to pick up. The minute she does, the glee on Holly's face is heart-warming enough to get you to smile a bit.

"Mom!"

"Holly-Sweetie! Happy Birthday darling!" And you immediately hit your face with your palm and groan.  _Oh you idiot._

You don't really listen to the rest of the conversation - you're internally kicking yourself for forgetting that today was your fake wife's birthday. You immediately remember reading that on the file that the department had handed to you when you were asked to tail her.

_Damn it._

The minute Holly puts the phone back down with a happy sigh - you pounce on her.

"Today's your birthday!? Why didn't you tell me that!" you prod, feeling a little hurt she didn't tell you and quite forgetting the morning's shenanigans.

"I didn't think you'd care about that. Besides it doesn't matter." Holly smiled back, clearly content for the day and walking out, leaving you scorned.

"That's not fair! It's my freaking job to care for you!" you call out, following her, trying to mentally work out something for your wife, to which Holly just shrugs, leaving you pretty dumbfounded.

* * *

Begging the diner waitress to bake a cake had been quite harder than you expected.

"She threw water on your face! She doesn't seem like a nice wife!"

"Well I deserved it - I have forgotten her birthday here, doesn't make me the most brilliant wife either." you had pleaded, desperate almost. There were only few things you could plan here. She had somehow given in to your begging and baked the best cake she could. The diner was pretty deserted in the evenings - and sticking on a candle on the cake (mostly because you couldn't remember the exact year Holly was born), you had lain in wait for her to turn up at the diner. When Holly does arrive, her genuine surprise when she sees you waiting with the cute cake is endearing.

"Do I get a present too?" she smiles, blowing out the candle and sitting across from you.

"I think holding a gun to my head was present enough for you." you smirk back, cutting a piece for yourself and Holly.

"I'm sorry about that but you don't seem like the type who would listen to reason!" Holly explains, taking a bite of the rather tasty cake.

"This tastes gorgeous! Sure your little girlfriend there didn't poison us?" she jokes, taking another mouthful.

"Oh that's just your half of the cake." you reply with a cheeky grin on your face.

"That's so sweet." Holly laughs, actually impressed by all the effort you've put in.

"Your next present is of course - Me, you can unwrap me however you want." you wink playfully, and Holly smiles back shyly in reply. And for the first time - the two of you are enjoying each other's company instead of just going with the flow.

* * *

Back at the hotel room, after some not-surprisingly heated sex, the two of you are just lying in bed, basking in the calm of the evening. Holly's lying on her side, and you've wrapped your arm around her, slightly confused that you've begun to enjoy this more than you thought you would.

"So, thank you for the most awesome birthday ever.." Holly begins, astonishingly shy for once.

"No need to patronize me Hol." you huff with a smile. You know this could have been easily better if you had known beforehand.

"I'm serious - this was the best birthday ever." Holly reassures you.

"Really?" and she nods in reply.

"Maybe next time I'll remember your birthday" you sigh, still feeling rather guilty about that.

"Next time?" Holly asks, surprised at that.

"I meant - next year, when we're back at Toronto." you hastily explain - and both of you realize that your stay here in this dreamland wasn't going to be forever, a realization that saddens both of you considerably.

"Listen - I'm really sorry I forgot your birthday, I know I should have remembered it, I read it on the file and I should have remembered it..." you ramble, feeling quite open.

"File? What File?" Holly questions and you throw your head back into the pillow.

"It's okay Gail - what file are you talking about? " Holly goes on, rather calm about this latest discovery.

"It was this file the department handed me when they asked me to keep an eye on you." you confess, wishing you had kept your mouth shut.

"Really? What did this file say about me?" Holly asks, curious about this file.

"It was all boring stuff - what you studied and cases you had cracked, stuff like that." you recall lazily.

"Huh."

"It made you sound quite the bore. Which isn't true you know."

"You think so?"

"I don't think any file could do who you are justice." you truthfully confess, and Holly hugs you tighter hearing that. You can't deny that this feels nice - having her in your arms like this. Well you can't keep up the cute lover act for long though.

"How old are you again?"

"And I was just beginning to like you!" Holly groans, punching you slightly in the stomach.

 


	7. Forgive & Forget

_s this feasible? I have no idea. Leave ALL logic here._

_Debby...?_

The last so many days at Dawson were such a breeze - Holly was such amazing company and you can't deny she's grown on you. You can't help teasing her to have something flung at you in return, or saying something just to see her look of annoyance. Conversation was easy, she was one of the few people who could actually hold her ground against your sarcasm and give you scathing retorts - something you didn't know you liked about her till you thought about it. In those few days of bliss the two of shared together - there were some rather out-there conversations.

"If you could have chosen the place where we could have hidden, where would - "

"France, probably." was her quick reply.

"So you know French."

"No, but France is a beautiful country. "

"Ah. Wait - how would we have gotten to France - we're supposed to be hiding."

"Fake IDs, Fake papers."

"You've thought this out." you laughed.

"I figured the Don had enemies that would have loved to help us, given that it is my evidence that she is charged with." Holly explained, and you nodded in reply - quite impressed.

And the conversation went on as such, the depths to which the two of you discussed this though - people would have actually thought you were leaving for France.

* * *

And then abruptly one day over lunch- your phone rang, yes your phone actually rang - and the two of you actually stared at the phone and at each other for a good while before you took the call.

"Hello?"

"PECK! Good News! Guess who can come back!" came Oliver's loud voice over the phone, and you laugh. It was all over now.

After noting all the details of the proceedings and how the Godmother was finally put away (for a long long time.) - and after the two you celebrated your victory over the Don, it dawned on you that your time here was up. That realization quite dampened the mood.

"So, we're leaving here?" Holly asked.

"Yep, flight's tonight."

"Oh -that's so soon."

"Yeah."

The two of you were mulling over the time here, and the fact that normal life now waited back at Toronto, it was quite depressing.

"You'd think we'd have seen more action." you muttered, rather annoyed at that.

"You wanted something to happen to me?" Holly questioned, shocked.

"No - not that, but come on - I didn't get to fire my Glock!" you lamented, frowning.

Holly just chuckled in reply - and suggested a departing activity.

"Tell you what- why don't you teach me to fire that Glock. We can go up to the hills and then shoot at stuff. It's not like we need the gun anymore."

You instantly brighten up at that idea, eager for that.

"I think we can borrow this long-range rifle from the hotel - I think I saw the manager with one of those, that would make outdoor shooting fun!" you plan, shoveling down the rest of your lunch and excited to get on with the day. Holly laughs at your glee, but seems eager about everything too.

_At least we leave with a bang._

* * *

The manager - an old and constantly annoyed man had actually lent you his hunting rifle - with four rounds he could spare. Armed with that and your Glock, the two of you head to the far side of the town and up to the hill - and found a nice secluded spot - one the manager had suggested. Teaching Holly to fire a Glock had been quite cumbersome though.

"So, Officer - tell me - how do I fire the gun?"

"Just pull the trigger."

"That's it?'" Holly raised an eyebrow at that.

"What more do you want?"

"I expected a three hour lecture on firing mechanisms."

"Well this is a more hands-on experience." you chuckled, setting up a rudimentary target of empty beer cans in a row on what remained of a ledge.

"Set your legs shoulder-width apart - "

"Why?"

"MUST EVERYTHING HAVE A REASON WITH YOU - JUST STAND WITH YOUR LEGS SHOULDER-WIDTH APART."

"Fine - I was just being a model student." Holly groaned, sucking it up and standing as you showed her.

"Okay - both arms outstretched to equal lengths and grip the gun along the centre of your body - if you want shoot sideways always turn your whole upper body and not just your arms. Lean forward not back - "

Teaching your 'wife' to grip the gun was even more hilarious, with you standing behind her and trying to get her to wrap her hands around the gun to fire was quite a scene.

"There you've got it just - press the trigger!"

"It's hard!"

"Of course it's hard - you need quite a lot of force to pull a Glock's trigger."

BANG.

"There!"

"Did I hit anything?"

"Yeah - The ground - if that counts. You've got to aim it higher!"

The Glock had a total of 17 rounds, 10 you decided were enough practice for her. After showing her to aim and to not move the gun while firing - you had your fun time of firing 7 cans in a row. Holly, of course, rolled her eyes at that.

"Show-off."

"What can I say - I'm a woman of many talents - now try and hit something - and I'll setup something for this rifle a little farther." you yell, over Holly's firing - taking the rifle with you.

"How far can it shoot?"

"Looks like it can shoot about 500 yards." you called out, walking away, leaving Holly to try and knock at least one of those cans off the ledge.

You can still hear the intermittent muffled bangs of the Glock about 500 yards uphill from where you left Holly - but it's been rather quiet for a while now.

"Holly?" you yell out, wondering if she had fired all her rounds already. You suddenly faintly make out a jeep driving away from the hills and all the blood's drained from your face.

_No. NO!_

You're sprinting as fast as you can, yelling and screaming but the jeep just drives away, leaving you out of breath and utterly confused. You find your Glock on the ground, with absolutely no rounds left and your mind's gone blank.

_How did they find us here?!_

* * *

You've informed Oliver of everything, and he's willing to send the whole of the local police after whoever it was that took Holly - but you know that wouldn't work. The minute they saw the police they would kill Holly. The only thing that's giving you solace is the fact that Holly had once mentioned that if the Don's men did ever get hold of her - they would try to get her to switch her statement before killing her. So, all you can assume for now is that they're torturing her to switch her statement. It's a harsh thought - but at least that meant she was alive. The first thing you do once you get back to town is shake down the one person who could have possibly given the two of you away.

"WHERE DID THEY TAKE HER" you yell at the hotel manager's face, holding the muzzle of his own rifle under his chin, with no mercy in your eyes.

"I don't know - I swear - they just asked if there were any new people in town and - "

You just shoved the rifle deeper in his neck and cocked it.

"THEY MIGHT HAVE TAKEN HER TO THAT ABANDONED CABIN UP IN THE HILLS." he finally coughs up - and you really want to kill this guy - but not now. Swallowing your rage - you try and devise a plan.

"Well since you helped them get her - you're gonna help me get her back." you spat out, barely able to choke down your range. You're not thinking about anything else except getting her on that plane to Toronto.

It's a cold evening, and not been too long since Holly was abducted. An officer had come to take your rather meager stuff to the airport and informed you that the tiny plane was ready for take-off at any time. You had informed the local police -and they were on guard, but they couldn't do anything until you got Holly to safety.

The hotel manager had told you there were 3 men - and not surprisingly, he had no ammunition left. The local police themselves had tiny pistols which were worse than the rifle - and no rounds that would fit your Glock. You're too busy focusing on technicalities, silently hoping and praying nothing happened to Holly.

* * *

Nightfall came rather quick today, for which you're grateful for - and you and the hotel manager (reluctantly of course) rode halfway up the hill on these motorbikes you had borrowed for the evening. The other half of the hill, the two you just pushed your bikes up - and the old man complained quite a lot at that - but you still had his rifle and you informed him that he could either do this and live or die on the spot. Your icy demeanor along with that threat shut him up.

Its pitch black now, and both of you finally reached the cabin. You can barely make your way through the overgrown bushes - but you can recognize the jeep from this morning - and you know she's in there. You can't hear anything and that drives you to set this plan into motion.

"Five minutes - and only after the men spot you - you rev the hell out of that bike, turn on the lights and ride AWAY from town - got it?" He nods, trembling in the cold. You really want to kill him right now - but that would significantly ruin your plan - given that you don't have much ammunition.

Hoping for the best - you kick start your plan into action.

Aiming as well as you can in the dark, you try to shoot at a high glass window at the top. The rifle was a loud one, and the shot echoed through the night. You nod at the old man and run to hide for cover - and as planned for - two men do step out of the house immediately.

_Where's the third. Damn it._

Sure enough, the old man revs his bike and flashes on his lights and rides out. The two men immediately jump into action - leaving you clear to enter the cabin.

The minute you hear the jeep start, you rush into the cabin - searching frantically for any sign of Holly.

_Please be alive. Please be alive_.

You finally catch sight of her - tied up to a chair and half asleep and the third man - the Security guard from the airport - the one who handed you your now useless Glock was there, pacing up and down - waiting for the other two men to come back. You would love to fire at him and free Holly, but that was a stupid plan. You don't have many rounds left - and Holly could get injured in the cross fire. Your breath sounds so loud in the hall, waiting for the man to walk away from the room, leaving you clear to rescue Holly.

Finally he does do exactly that, and you haven't got much time to cut her free. Holly's still drowsy - almost falling over in her chair while you try to cut her free - and you can hear footsteps coming back again.

You don't have any time to set your rifle and fire it - you've barely gotten a good grip on it when he does come back to the room.

The minute he sees you - he's ready to pull out his gun from its holster - and you've barely gotten yourself in a decent position.

"Well if it isn't the sister-kisser." he snarls - and that's sends you to a blind rage. Before he can pull the trigger on his gun, you've taken your rifle and with a swift move taken the butt of the rifle and used it to uppercut him - effectively sending him to the floor him.

"She's my wife, jerk." you spit out, before firing a shot into his abdomen and rushing to help Holly. She's alive thankfully - but still rather sleepy. You're ignoring the guard's yells of pain - and shaking Holly till she finally wakes up, somewhat.

"You came! Took you long enough." she smiles, in a surprisingly happy mood. You've grabbed her and are now dragging her out of the house, desperate to make it to that plane as soon as possible.

"Did they hurt you Hol?"

"I think they injected me with Sodium Pentothal - which is weird. Maybe they were trying to get me to say I was lying about the evidence. But I wasn't . Maybe the Godmother told them it was lie - that was stupid of her. I think that's was weird. You'd think they would have tortured me to change my statement but NO they didn't do that. Confusing to say the least."

_Wow, if she wasn't chatty before._

"So you aren't hurt?"

"No - wow it's cold! I think waterboarding could have done it for me. I'm sure if they had waterboarded me I would have surrendered in a second. "

You've given up paying attention to her- focusing on finding your bike and getting out of here.

"Uh-huh. And then what?"

"I gave them a lecture on better drugs they could have used instead of it. Seriously - there's plenty of barbiturates that are more effective than Sodium Pentothal! I may have asked them why they were so hung up on old ways - I mean - the Mafia should be open to advancements in drugs and weaponry but they kept going back to the evidence. What a bore!"

"Sure."

"Is that a bike? Ooh I've never been on one before - I hate them - Why are you getting on it? Is this how we're going back to Toronto? It's so dark and cold! Let's go in the morning!"

"HOL! If I give you my jacket - will you shut up and just hold on to me?"

" I wish I could -I'm really trying to stop talking but these words are coming out before I think them - it's a little unnerving - Woah you look hot on a bike."

You tear off your jacket and stuff it in her hands, and start the bike - while Holly sleepily sits herself behind you and literally falls half-asleep on your back.

"Are we going home now?"

"Yes dear, we're going home." you assure her, riding off into the darkness. Spite the cold wind hitting your face hard, you can still hear her rambling in the back.

"It's really cold. Did you know we're so close to the Earth's Magnetic North Pole! We should have gone there! It would have been so cool. Wow you can actually see the stars here! Is that the Dog Star? I think it is. Are we there yet? I feel really sleepy. Is it weird that I want to stick my hand down your pants now?"

"What?"

"You look really good in those pants - makes me want to bite them off Rowr!"

You don't know whether to laugh at that, or not - but soon you reach the airport and riding your bike up to the runway felt rather badass. You've informed the police about the two other men and all details you could - and you've finally boarded the plane - exhausted.

Holly's already curled up in her seat - on the verge of falling into a deep sleep. You fall into the seat next to her and she smiles sleepily at you.

"So, we're going home."

"Yep."

She's obviously sad at that - but too sleepy to argue though.

"I'm gonna miss you - you know. You make a pretty good wife." she drowsily mumbles, falling asleep.

_You're not too bad a wife yourself._


	8. It All Starts Here

_But Guest I thought angst was my thing..._

_And Debby - I made you cry? I'm truly sorry._

_Leave all humane logic here. Seriously._

_And a little time jumping._

* * *

If anyone had told you a few weeks ago that life back in Toronto would be dull in comparison to life in Dawson - you wouldn't have believed them. Life in that deadbeat town better than living at home-sweet-home? Not possible. Yet here you are - driving around in circles back in Toronto in your untidy car, bored out of your mind. It's half past seven in the evening - and you have nothing more to do here than you did at Dawson. You've kept in touch with Holly - both of you still held on to the phones you had bought at Winnipeg and used it as a sort of private connection. No one else knew you still had those phones and it was fun texting Holly with random things and especially elaborate hypothetical plans about France and Paris. But you hadn't been able to meet your 'wife' after that day. After landing in the airport she gave you a kiss and that was it - back to everyday life. From what you know she's been swamped with work for the past few weeks, as have you - but it all ended up being drab. You couldn't believe it but life in Dawson was better - stress-free and blissful.

You're driving around the morgue and you see Holly walking out exhausted. You can't help but drive over to her.

"Had a long day dear? Care for a ride?"

Holly chuckles at your little term of endearment and climbs into the passenger seat of the car. You drive on, rather annoyed with the evening traffic.

"Is that a DSLR?" she asks, picking up your camera - the one you had left in the car long ago, after tailing Holly - too lazy to pick it up and put away. You nod, quite forgetting what was on the camera.

"Why does this have pictures of me and my legs and my ass?" Holly demanded, rather annoyed that there were about a 150 photos of herself - all taken from afar.

_Woops._

"Uhhh - Remember that time you held a gun to my head? " you retorted back, hoping that would suffice.

"Yeah - remind me to do that again." Holly huffed, setting the camera back on the back seat.

"How's normal life back home?" you deflect, inching the car through the thick traffic.

"Would you believe me if I told you it's been terrible." Holly groans with a small smile, playing it off as a joke.

"You?"

"In the nicest way possible - Normal life sucks so bad." you confess with a little laugh.

"Dawson was pretty awesome." Holly smiles, remembering those carefree days. You nod in agreement, turning to look at her. She looks back at you - and for a minute the two of you stare at each other - knowing extremely well what the other was thinking.

"Would it work?" Holly asks, curious and rather energized at the prospect of what was to come.

"Would you be surprised that we actually decided on almost everything that needed to be done - except one very crucial part."

"Which is?"

"How we die." you state, mentally going over everything else that needed to be thought over.

"So, how do we die?"

"I don't know - you're the doctor here, you tell me how our mangled remains would be unrecognizable" you throw back, rushing through the cars now - eager to kick start this plan.

"The best would be to get run over by a train..."

"But I don't want to mess up the train lines for this." you frowned, hoping to not wreck things too much in the process of executing this plan.

"Looks like we have only one option then." Holly grins, and you look back at her inquiringly.

"Sleeping with the fishes." she replies with a demure smile and you nod. That would be perfect.

You drop Holly back at her home, agreeing to meet with her in 3 hours. With a wink, you drive off - quickly making a list of things you were going to need.

* * *

The minute Oliver gets the news that Gail's car had been wrecked completely by a huge truck - and that Dr. Stewart was missing too - he's stunned. He had used all his might to get the Godmother to call the dogs off the forensic pathologist - but clearly that hadn't worked.

_After everything those two did to hide._

Soon enough Oliver receives the news that their bodies hadn't been found - but Holly's wallet had been in Gail's car and the two were now missing – that put together with the location of the truck - he knows it's the Godmother's handiwork.

_Damn it._

* * *

"You've got everything?" Holly double-checks, looking through the sheaf of papers you handed her.

"It's all there - Passports, Visas - Fake ID's everything."

"That's quite impressive."

"Well the Don has a lot of extremely powerful enemies - who were all eager to help." you grin, driving the car out to the well-known parts of the city - parts that were particularly known as the Godmother's turf.

"You told me you set up an account at the Swiss bank."

"Yep - transfer all your money to that account - and it's all settled. We'll have all the money we'll need." you explain, driving around, looking for a particular truck you had been informed about, while Holly tapped away at her laptop. She still kept the one she had bought in Winnipeg - it was off the grid after all.

"Can I just say it's rather unsettling that you still have that wig." she groans, taking a look at the wig you still had in the car. You roll your eyes at that - you were going to need cover if this was going to work.

Everything is settled, and the two of you are silently tailing this huge truck - knowing precisely where the driver would stop. On cue, he gets out for a snack - leaving one of his flunkies waiting in the truck.

"This is it." you whisper to Holly, who's all ready with her baseball cap and sunglasses - and you with your wig. The car's parked in the strategic place - right next to a hard wall with no cameras in sight.

"So we're actually doing this?" you tentatively ask, just to confirm that this was actually happening.

"Looks like we are." Holly grins in reply, racking the slide of the Glock - loaded this time. The two of you are ready to jump into action now.

You leap out and drag all of the stuff you would be carrying on your imminent flight. Holly just coolly walks over to the front of the truck and climbs to the driver's door. The flunky in the truck is terrified at the sight of Holly and the Glock and she silently threatens him out of the front of the truck. By the time you get the luggage to a safe spot and get back - Holly's having fun threatening her poor victim. She's fired a shot right next to the poor guy's head and he's cowering in a dark corner after handing her the keys. Holly quickly jogs back to the truck, climbing into the driver's seat and you've barely clambered into the passenger seat.

"How come you get to drive!" you frown - you had let Holly have the gun after all.

"Because I like driving trucks." Holly grunts, starting the truck and setting it in reverse, clutching the steering wheel and the Glock in the same hand.

"You've driven trucks before?" you gape, a little taken aback.

"You'll soon learn that I'm a woman of many talents myself." Holly gloats, backing the truck as far as she could, while Gail's car was right ahead.

"U-Haul?" you ask cheekily, clearly pleased with yourself. Holly dramatically turns to look at you with a no non-sense look, shaking the Glock at you.

"I'll shut up." you gulp, trying to find something to grab on to.

"Here goes nothing." Holly mutters, shifting gears and about to press the accelerator.

"Wait! What if you want to call your mother?"

"She knows."

"WHAT!"

"I told her."

"You told your mother our plan?"

"She's cooler than you think - relax." Holly assures you, ramming the accelerator. The truck lurches forward - quickly gaining speed and rams right into your car - completely wrecking it. The truck itself was pretty strong and had taken quite a lot of the impact. Both of you rush out of the truck and dragging your luggage and all the papers through dark alleys - and finally making it to a distant main road, get a cab to the airport.

* * *

Waiting in line at the airport, you can see the T.V.'s all going over the news flashes of the missing police officer and pathologist. Thankfully - they were running old pictures of the two of you. This was another crucial part of the plan - if this went wrong, it was all going to fall to pieces.

Handing in both your papers at the desk for a rudimentary look through - you hold your breath as the lazy officer stares at it.

"Ms. Dolores Clattworthy?" she chews out, and Holly steps forward with a wink at you.

"And Ms. Paige Cofflerick?" the airline staff mutters, taking a look at you and the papers again, rather annoyed.

"We're just getting away from monotonous life." Holly offers and you try to sell it better - wrapping an arm around Holly's waist and pulling her closer. The staff lady nods absent mindedly, handing back the papers with a half-smile.

"Enjoy your flight to Paris ladies." she huffs, motioning to both of you to go through.

Finally reaching the terminal and waiting for the plane, the two of you are happy and so excited.

"Are Dolores and Paige married?" Holly laughs, realizing that you've both almost pulled off the biggest hoax of all time.

"I don't know - do you think they should be married?"

"We'll see." Holly grins, leaning back and smiling up the high ceiling. You've got a smile stuck on your face yourself.

The plane soon arrives and it's time to board the plane - and the two of you are grinning uncontrollably at each other.

"We're going to France." Holly exclaims gleefully, standing up and excited. You can't believe it yourself either.

You get up and pull her close to you.

"We're going to France." you whisper back, kissing her hard and pulling her closer as she deepens the kiss.

_The End._

* * *

 

_This has been - by far - the cheesiest thing I've ever written. Methinks it's a decent rom-com - but thank you ALL for liking it. :)_

_Oh and Dolores Clattworthy and Paige Cofflerick are anagrams of_ Doctor Holly Stewart _and_  Officer Gail Peck _so…._


End file.
